The inhibition of cholinesterases, especially acetylcholinesterase, in the developing neuroblast of the spinal and sympathetic ganglion leads to a growth inhibition and degeneration of the neurons, strongly supporting the hypothesis that acetylcholinesterase plays an important role in the maturation of the neurons. This investigation has been completed and a manuscript is in preparation.